


caught looking their way

by esperink



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Aromantic Morality | Patton Sanders, Gen, Genderfluid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Pride, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: the prompt is the titleit's pride month, which, naturally, makes virgil anxious.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	caught looking their way

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride i'm not too satisfied with this
> 
> prompt: caught looking their way
> 
> stuffs: an almost-panic-attack, self-doubt

It was the beginning of pride month and Virgil was just buzzing with anxious energy.

He chewed on a fingernail as he stared towards a few tables set up in the field.

Since it was the beginning of pride month, the Pride club at the school was doing a little lunch event. There were people around, eating lunch and laughing with each other.

He was particularly looking at two specific people: Patton Heart and Roman Prince.

Well, looking at their accessories.

Roman was wearing a full-on rainbow sash as he sat and recounted some dramatic story to Patton, who was smiling and watching as he gestured.

Patton was… also wearing pride accessories, and holding a flag. She was wearing a bracelet with the colors of the nonbinary flag, and a new pronoun pin.

Patton had always been rather open about her gender identity, ever since she had come out to several people at the beginning of the semester, and Roman had always defended her whenever someone said anything about it. Virgil had assumed that they were partners, in the romantic sense.

But Virgil recognized that flag. Of  _ course _ he recognized that flag, it was--

His musing was cut short when he realized that Roman and Patton were looking back at him. Virgil flushed red and he quickly looked away, heart pounding. He didn’t hear the soft footsteps nearing.

“Hi Virgil!”

Virgil looked back up. Patton was standing there, smiling at him. Virgil cleared his throat. “Um, hey,” he said.

Patton beamed when he responded. “Do you want to sit with me and Roman?”

“Isn’t that like… a club event thing?”

Patton shrugged. “Well, yeah, but anyone can come and get lunch. That’s why there’s an information booth.” She pointed at the info booth that Virgil hadn’t even realized was there. “It’s also to get new club members.”

“Uh… I guess I can sit with you, then.”

Patton smiled again, gesturing for him to follow her with her flag, and walked back to the table she and Roman occupied. Virgil trailed after her.

When they got there, Roman scrutinized him. Virgil shifted uncomfortably.

“So,” he said (they said? Virgil just noticed a small, genderfluid flag pin.), “are we so cute that you had to stare at us for half the lunch hour?”

“Um, no,” Virgil said before he could properly think of an answer, “I mean-- uh--” Just a few more seconds of stammering and he’d be on his way to a spiral.

“Virgil,” Patton said, and he returned his attention to her. “Can I touch you?” He nodded, and she tapped a familiar breathing pattern onto his hand. 

When he calmed down, Roman looked apologetic, and Patton looked just the slightest concerned. “I’m sorry,” Virgil mumbled. 

“It’s okay,” Patton assured him. “I am curious myself, though,” she continued, “Why were you looking over here?”

“I just-- how can you…?” Virgil took a deep breath. “How can you be so… open, about who you are?” Patton and Roman tilted their heads, and Virgil looked down, staring momentarily at Patton’s aro pride flag, before looking back up at them, for answers.

“It can be scary at first,” Patton said softly. She glanced at Roman, who nodded.

“Indeed,” Roman agreed. “But once you accept yourself, you find that other people’s opinions matter far less.”

“Of course..,” Patton mused, face thoughtful, “it’s easier when you have friends.” Then she beamed. “We can be friends!”

Virgil smiled a little, but he didn’t seem satisfied with their answers. “But how do you…” Virgil looked down at Patton’s aro flag once again, “how do you accept who you love… or don’t love?”

Patton tilted her head again, but then she looked down at her flag. Then she looked back up at Virgil. She held it out for him to take. “Want it?” she asked.

“It’s yours,” Virgil said. “I don’t… want to like, steal it from you.”

Patton smiled. “I have an extra one in my backpack. This is yours, if you want it.”

Virgil hesitated. Patton was being sincere and…

He opened his hand, and Patton placed the flag in it.

Well, maybe it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
